


The Lake House

by amandateaches



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Reader-Insert, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 07:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17219864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandateaches/pseuds/amandateaches
Summary: You and Dean get a little surprise on your vacation to the lake.





	The Lake House

“Oh, come on!” Dean yelled, as he pulled the motor on the boat for the 20th time. “Son of a bitch…what the hell is wrong with this thing?” He paused to give the small motorboat a good glare before crouching down beside the defective engine once again.

“Having a little trouble there, babe?”

Dean’s head spun around at hearing Y/N’s soft voice, his attention immediately leaving the engine and zeroing in on her. “Oh, good, you’re here. Tell me something,” he yelled out, as she walked down the dock towards him. “How is it that I can rebuild Baby from the ground up, but I can’t get this damn boat to work?!”

She laughed and crouched down next to him. “Still no luck?”

He shook his head, glaring at the engine once again. “No. I swear, this thing is out to get me. It won’t do a damn thing! What good is a lake vacation without a freaking boat?!”

Y/N grinned and pulled out two cold bottles of beer from behind her back. “Would this help?”

“Oh, hell yes,” Dean exclaimed, grabbed the bottle of beer and snapping off the cap before taking a long swig. “Ahh….that’s better.”

Y/N shook her head and stood up. “Glad I could help,” she said with a smile.

As she opened her own beer bottle and took a sip, Dean took the opportunity to just watch her. She looked gorgeous, of course, just like she always did, but there was something about the way she was smiling or the way her hair was blowing in the lakeside air that made her look even more stunning than usual. It took his breath away.

“Woah…” Dean whispered as he stood up to face her, his beer quickly forgotten. “You look beautiful.”

Y/N looked down at her plain t-shirt and jean shorts and raised her eyebrows. “What, in this?” she laughed. “I think you’ve been out in the sun a little too long, Winchester.”

Dean shook his head, grinning. “Nope, I just know a pretty girl when I see one. Is it my fault my girl can make a plain t-shirt and shorts look sexy?”

Y/N blushed a deep red and smiled. “Wow. If I knew I was going to get complimented like this, I would’ve taken you on vacation a lot sooner.”

“Oh, you ain’t seen nothing yet,” Dean promised, throwing in a suggestive wink that made Y/N laugh once again.

“Well, then, how about we take a break from that,” she said, gesturing towards the nearby boat, “and get a head start on that ‘nothing’?”

Dean couldn’t agree fast enough. He reached out and took the beer out of her hands before putting his arms on either side of her waist and slowly pulling her towards him. “You know, I think I may have the perfect way to start.”

“Oh yeah?” she asked, sliding her hands up his chest until they were resting by his heart. “And, what exactly did you have in mind, Winchester?”

Dean’s smile instantly turned mischievous. “Well, we do have this whole lake all to ourselves for the weekend. We can’t let that go to waste.”

“Oh no…” she practically hummed. “We definitely can’t do that.”

“Exactly. So, I’m thinking we have it, we use it.”

“Okay…so, you want to go swimming?”

“No,” Dean said his voice dropping low. “I wanna go skinny dipping.”

Y/N gasped with feigned shock. “Dean Winchester! Are you really suggesting that a lady such as myself should go skinny dipping?”

“Oh, I’m more than suggesting it,” Dean said. He stepped back and stripped off his shirt in one fluid motion, revealing his tan, muscled chest. “Now, you coming or not?”

Y/N laughed, the joyful sound filling the air. “Oh, I’m coming.”

She quickly took off her shirt and pants, so just her bra and underwear remained. Dean followed suit, practically ripping off his jeans in his excitement. He reached out and grabbed her hand, turning so they were facing the water, but, as soon as they did, Y/N felt a raindrop land right above her eye.

“Uh, Dean?”

“Yeah,” he asked.

“I think it’s….”

As if on cue, the sky opened up. “Raining!” she finished, her voice turning into a scream so she could be heard above the downpour.

“We gotta get inside!” Dean yelled back, pulling her in close as they took off at a run back down the dock. By the time they made it to the 1-bedroom cabin, they were both completely drenched from head to toe.

“Awesome!” Dean grumbled, shaking his hair back and forth to disperse the water. “A freaking summer rainstorm! Just what we needed.”

Y/N took her hair and squeezed the excess water out before letting it fall back against her chest with a loud slap. “Well, you’re the one who wanted to go swimming!” she laughed. “Is this wet enough for you?”

Dean looked at her, fire once again burning in his eyes at the sight of her in just a wet, nearly see-through set of underwear. “Oh, I’ll show you wet,” he growled, stalking towards her with one single-minded purpose.

She made a show of trying to get away, but she quickly gave up once Dean got his arms around her and his body against hers. She gave herself over willingly, and as the storm raged outside, they let their passion rage right alongside it.

The skinny dipping could wait.


End file.
